Sport, travel and general merchandise stores commonly sell articles for holding water and hydrating fluids for use during a variety of activities to enable the user to keep one's body healthfully hydrated, ward off thirst and improve sports performance. These fluid carrying articles are used for, and during, activities from leisurely walking and everyday use to hiking and more endurance sports or activities such as running, in-line skating, triathlons and adventure racing. These articles, depending on their configuration, provide varying levels of comfort and convenience relative to the intended activity and unique/varying activity variables.
Originally, day hikers used small to large, frame-less and internal/external frame, backpacks with shoulder straps, to carry bottles of water or other containers for holding fluids in a hands-free fashion. With the increased popularity of running and fitness, waist water carriers with fabric and foam-type holsters have become popular with the need for people to carry primarily just water and basic minimal essentials. There are many variations of belts and waist packs made for carrying fluid containers readily available as well as bladder-style packs and belts. Also there are add on fabric and foam style holsters which slide on a belt with a belt loop so you can add fluid containers to an existing belt. Additionally, hand carrying a water bottle with a hand strap or just by itself is also a popular alternative to a waist pack for some people.
Although there are many solutions for carrying hydrating fluids, they suffer from drawbacks of one sort or another. The current methods for carrying fluids suffer from drawbacks and disadvantages that include: discomfort through bouncing and chafing; uncomfortable pressure points; trapping heat and sweat; less than optimal ergonomics and contouring relative to the human body; difficulty in accessing and replacement of bottle or container while in use; unreliable retainment or security of bottle in holster; awkward physics of carrying mass or fluid on the human body; inclusion of features that are difficult to use during athletic or general performance; and limited versatility for a range of uses and range of users. In general, many such methods are difficult or inconvenient to use.